A Love By Any Other Name
by QueenOfTheHeartless
Summary: Carlos used to think love was overrated, that was before he saw those big brown eyes and that smirk...
1. Auradon

Carlos P.O.V

Wow. Just WOW this place is huge. It almost distracts from the meeting comity. Almost.

On the way here we agreed we would only take the wand if we hated it here.

Before the car parked I took one last chocolate for later . They taste so good . Nothing on the Isle even compare.

When the car parked I got the jitters. I mean come on, we're their enemies children. They probably hate us. I'm just glad we aren't on that wretched piece of land anymore.

When the car parked I jumped out and the rest followed. Mal was annoyed at Jay for embarrassing us in front of everybody with stuff in his hands. Kleptomaniac much?

A woman walked up to us and told Jay "Leave it like you found it " Then she turned serious." And by that i mean just leave it" I could not help but giggle while he threw the things in the car.

She turned to the rest of us Hello I'm Fairy Godmother " Mal looked at her and said " Fairy Godmother as in bippidy bopiddy bo " She smiled "Bippidy Boppidy you know it . " Mal now sported a grin like smile . Uh-Oh

"You know I always wondered how Cinderella must have felt when You just ... Appeared. With that sparkling wand ... And your warm smile, and the sparkling wand " Sudal M very Sudal.

A boy came up to us. I looked at him and blushed. "Hello it's nice to meet you I'm Ben" he said then he was cut off by the girl next to him " Prince Benjamin" He sighed then proceeded " And this is Audrey-" again cut off "Princess Audrey his friend"

I was relieved, so they were not together. Yay. He shook Mal and Evie's hands the tried with Jay but he punched him in the chest in stead.

I was ticked and turned to Jay " Ingrain . he is a prince. And he got us out of that place , have a little respect " I sighed then realized everyone was looking at me ... Oh god. I blushed a crimson red and looked down to hide it .

The prince came up to me and offered me his hand and we shook them. I then realized I still had chocolate on my hands. Idiot ! He looks and smirks at me while I just blush. Oh great he probably thinks i'm a pig now. WHY ME! "I-im Carlos by the way" He smiles and nods.

He then tells us to follow him for the tour . Oh great. Our first stop was the King's statue. When the prince clapped it turned to A DOG AAAAHHHH. I screamed and hid behind the closest persons back. Which just so happened to be the prince. Again WHY MEEE!

This is so embarrassing especially when he turned around , patted me on the head and said "Relax my father wanted his statue to warp form beast to man to show anything is possible." I just nodded and forced a little magic in my hands then reverted back.

.I zoned out most of the tour . We already got the girls to their dorm room and now we were in front of ours. Jay already jumped in bed. When i turned to say goodbye and thank him , he came closer and closer. Oh God i can feel his breath on my ear when he started to whisper "Goodbye . Good boy"

And then he leaned in and kissed the side of my lips for a second before smiling and going his way. I just stood there in wonder. Wait did that really just happen.

1 hour earlier Ben's P.O.V

I stared at the limo when it came. Well here goes everything. I breathed in when is stopped. And then out came the daughters of Maleficent and Evil Queen. Then Jafar's son. I looked at him for a moment and sweat-dropped when i saw all the things he took from the limo.

Then my breath hitched when the last one came out. The first thing i notice is his black and white hair. Then how he is dressed. So Cruella De Vil's son eh. He's really something.

Fairy Godmother walked up to then and looked and the other boy nicely i knew what was going to happen " Leave it like you found it" she said. Then she turned serious "And by that i mean just leave it." I looked at De Vil when he giggled. So cute.

When F.G(Fairy Godmother i'm to lazy to type the whole name.) introduced herself the purple haired girl became interested. After speaking its obvious she wants the wand. I thing F.G noticed that too.

I went up to then and smirked inwardly when the cute one blushed. I introduced myself and was cut off by Audrey who wanted to get my title across. I sighed exasperatedly. Then introduced her and again she cut me off to get the title across.

I shook each one's hand and learned their name's. First the girls. The the tall guy who just punched me in the . Then introduced himself. Then the cute one turned to him with a glare."Ingrain . he is a prince. And he got us out of that place , have a little respect"

He said with a sigh. Then blushed madly and looked down when he noticed everybody was looking at him.

I went up to him and shook his hands which for some reason we're sticky. I looked at my hand. Chocolate? I smirk and look at him while he blushes .He does that a lot doesn't he. "I-I'm Carlos by the way" So that's the cutie's name.

We go on the tour and the first stop was my fathers statue. When I clapped to change it's form Carlos he screams and hides behind me. When I turned to him and started comforting him he relaxed.

I explained the purpose of the statue while he nodded and looked at it . Then clapped and surprisingly turned it back.

The rest of the tour was really boring . We dropped of the girls in front of their dorm and proceeded to the boys room. When we got there the tall one hurried and flopped on the bed

Then an idea struck me and I grinned. When Carlos turned I leaned in closer and closer. I the breathed on his ear and said ." Goodbye. Good Boy. "The kissed the side of his lips and went on my way. Happy with the outcome .


	2. First Day of School : Chapter 2

Carlos P.O.V

Yawn Ugh morning at Auradon , Shining sun , Chirping birds and the smell of breakfast being made . Nauseating, at least that's what the rest of the villain kids thought .I actually quite enjoy it. I look forward to today ( and maybe seeing a little special someone but I am not going to admit)

I really want to show that no matter who my mother and father are I'm still good and smart. (His father is the Big Bad Wolf . Ironic I know.) I will prove myself and show I am my own person and not my parents .

I stand up and stretch then go in to the bathroom and do my routine . But I did more to make a good impression. I picked out my clothes for today.

I went with a black fishnet undershirt and black and red jacket . I went with white jeans and Red sneaker I also put on fingerless gloves one white and one black. And to top of that i put on black and white headphones and a black tail with a red tip. Finally I covered my scar with make up . It looks like skin now which I'm glad for.

I packed my bag for the day and was about to wake up Jay but I heard knocking on the door . I went to get it and when I opened it I saw Mal Evie and Ben. " Hey Carlos c'mon,hurry up breakfast or breakfast will get cold." I totally dismissed that Jay was still asleep and followed them to the cafeteria.

While on the way there I felt Ben brush up against me. I took a glance at him and saw he was smiling ... Bastard . Really really hot bastard Ugh snap out of it , he is a prince (soon to be king) I can't be with him . It's not exeptable .

I sigh as I arrive in the cafeteria and a smell of food hit me . Wow. I have never in my life send so much food . We sat down at a table and got served an tray of food .

Everyone had different things . Mal had some sort of salad but with fruit and honey? Evie had some sort of milk thing with stuff inside (cereal ) and Ben had steak . Well he is half beast so it makes sense. I looked down on to my plate and saw i had fruit and sweets. My eyes darted to the chocolate and I could feel Ben smirking next to me

Bastard he planed this. To not play into his plan I took one of the fruits and ate it . That will show him...Oh My God. So Good . I press my fingers to my lips and blushed . So so so Good. Even better then chocolate . I swallowed and looked at Ben. "Umm what's this. "I pointed to the God fruit (Lol) .

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

" Strawberry. Don't you have those on the isle" I notice some of the surrounding tables look at us . " Umm no we don't have these . On the Isle we just get your rotten food. Sometimes we're lucky and it's only a week old . But this is so good." Everyone looked at me wondering if what I said about the Isle true.

Ben P. O . V

Hmm interesting . I smirk as i get and idea . "Here try this " I told him while taking a strawberry and dipping it in chocolate. " Say Aa ." I said and brought it to his lips but carefully dap some on his cheeks without him noticing. He opened his mouth slightly before before blushing. I carefully fed it to him.

I smirked while he ate it . His blush deepened and his eyes glazed over . " S-so good " was all he managed to say . I smirk and pretend to just now notice the chocolate on his cheek

Carlos P. O. V

I snapped out of it and noticed he was looking at me like I had something on my face. He grabbed my chin carefully and licked something of my cheek. Oh my GOD. That just happened. I proceed to faint.

I woke up from him shaking me. I had my head in his lap . And I guess it was almost time for class. I sighed and ate the rest of my breakfast quickly. It was REALLY good. When i finished a bell rang signaling the start of class. I jumped up with everybody and Ben led me to our classroom.

Remedial Goodness. Um New Class? Well anyway i went in and Saw Mal Evie and Jay waiting for me along with Fairy Godmother. I bowed slightly and apologized for being lat. F.G smiled at me "Don't worry dear, your on time. But you get some goodness points for apologizing so politely. " I nod and sit down next to Jay who glared at me.

Uh-oh i forgot to wake him up. I sigh and F.G hands us some papers and tells us to spread us so we don't cheat. Everyone was in a corner and we started the test. It was easy and i was finished in 1 minute. Next was Mal. Then Evie and Finally Jay . F.G graded them and handed them back to us A+. Yay. I saw that everyone else had lower grades. Mal had B-. Evie had a C. and Jay Had a C-.

The bell rang and i rushed outside. I bumped into someone on the way out and started apologizing furiously . The person took the test and said "Well done Carlos. I knew you guys were not bad." I looked up and saw Ben . I felt a tingling sensation in my wrist.

Everyone looked at me as a bright light enveloped me. It felt nice. Then out of nowhere a fairy appeared out of nowhere. "Congratulations." It said. "You have found your soulmate and he has spoken the magic words. Now look at your wrist. " I did and there was an infinity mark on my wrist. Above it the word Soulmate and bellow it Ben's Name.

Everyone looked at me . The prince is my soulmate. I have a soulmate. I can't believe it. He looked me then leaned in to kiss me. His lips tasted like i don't know what. But it was good. He pulled away and asked me out. I said yes nodding vigorously . He smiled and hugged me. "Se you at lunch. Good boy." I shivered and headed to my next class.

When i got there i got my friends to come to me. ''Guys i have something to show you." The just looked at me. I sighed and showed them my wrist. They gasped. Evie was the first to snap out of it and she hugged and congratulated me. Next Mal told me good job. And finally Jay patted me on the back.

"So your not mad?" i asked them . "Why would we be mad." They replayed . I shrugg and Wait for the Bell.

5 hours later

Yes finally lunch. I'm sick of classes. Although i did get A+ in all the classes, so that's good.

Tune in next time to see the lunch date :P


	3. The Date : Meet The Parents

Ben P. O. V

Hmm. What to do? What to do? I don't know what to do. I need to figure out what to do for the date . Enchanted Lake? No, too corny for a first date.

" Ah, why can't I figure this out." I shouted. Then I heard the door open and my mother walk in. "Hi dear, I heard you from all the way down the hall. What is it that you cannot figure out?"Oh Great.

" I have a date tonight an-" I was cut off by my mother."That's great honey." I sigh" But mother. I have no idea where to go for the date." My mother wondered"Why not here for dinner." I sighed " Dad won't like the person I bring with me."

My mother looked at me strangely." And why is that." I looked at her ." Because mother, it's a child of a villain,you know he hates them." My mother sighed" Yes that will be a problem. But just knock it out as to not have to do it later"

I nodded . She smiled and looked at me. " So is it Maleficent's or Evil Queen's girl." I looked at her" About that... " She looked at me strangely."Mom the person I'm going on a date with is Carlos De Vill . She looked at me.

Her features softened " Well dear as long as he makes you happy ." I beamed and nodded. Then pulled down my sleeve down and showed my soulmate mark.

She ran over and hugged me. " Congratulations. A soulmate isn't easy to find. I'm proud of you" She then went to the door "I will handle your father. You just prepare yourself" I nodded and call Carlos to tell him about our date. I hope it goes well

Carlos P. O. V

Oh god. This is so embarrassing. Why out of all the places we could have gone a date did it have to be there. In his CASTLE. In front of his Parents. Oh god . I need Evie's help.

I run to her and Mal's dorm and slam on the door. Mal opened it. "Whats the rush" I just rush in and slam my hands on Evie's sowing table."Ben... Date...His Castle...Parents...King...Queen..."I say in between pants . Evie turned serious."I'm on it." She said starting to work on my outfit.

4 hours later...

"It's done " She yelled i took it and thanked her vigorously . I ran out the door and back to my dorm. There i quickly threw on the outfit. Fixed my hair. Brushed my teeth. Put on the cologne i found on the bathroom shelf and Used some breath spray.

I heard a knock on my door here goes nothing. I sigh as i slowly open the door. When its fully opened i am met with the most beautiful face in all the lands. Ben.

"Hello there Cinderella ready for the night." He said. And i blushed at being compared to i can't let him outdo me. "Why of course, My prince Charming. Though this time our ball won't be cut short." I say smiling. He blushes ever so slightly.

He takes my hand and leads me down the halls . Down the staircase and out the door. When we got there i gasped as i saw the limo. It was huge.

The chauffeur opened the door and he pulled me in. Inside was pristine and perfect. My eyes landed on his hand as he fed me a chocolate covered strawberry. "So good" I moaned out. He laughed and kissed my forehead. I leaned my head on his shoulder. And hugged him from the side closing my eyes and relaxing.

When we arrived my chest tightened and i held in my breath. We exited ti limo and headed for the grand door. I saw that his parents were in front of it. His mother looked welcoming, while his father looked a little annoyed.

I immediately knew i had to try to make him like me. Stroking his ego should do nice for now. I bowed slightly "Hello Your Majesties . It is an honor." I straightened myself.

"Oh Carlos you don't need to do that. We're here as Ben's parents not the king and queen." I smiled slightly and turned my head to the side. "Then that is a better reason to do it." The King smirked "That it is, boy."

Queen Bell jabbed him in the side with the elbow. Then smile at us."Well boys why don't we head in." Ben nods and takes my hand going inside the castle. Behind his parents.

When we got to the big wooden door they opened by themselves and a blinding light escaped. Inside Was a glorious dining room.. actually more like a hall. It was gigantic.

The king sat at the top of the table. Bell on his right . Ben at the left . And me next to Ben. There were at least 350 more spots left on the table . The King looked at me. "So Carlos, Ben tells me your together now . Is this true." Queen Bell looked at him with a 'No shit' look.

I nodded. "Y-yes." Well lets start the interrogation . "Then what would you say you like the most about him." I blushed and looked down.

"H-he was the first person who ever was nice to me. Even though he knows who my parents are he loves me anyways. I didn't know that anyone could love me but he gave me hope again." I smiled and took his hand .

Queen Bell was beaming and i could see the King have a half of a little , small smile. Well its a start.

The rest of the night was a blur really. Questions upon questions. Piles of Delicious food. And the cutest most nice guy in the planet next to me.

I love him. And i know he loves me back. Corny but true. When the night was over he escorted me to the dormitory . And when we were to part . The lightest kiss on lips turning into a passionate embrace. I walk in and closed the door . Ah Love.


End file.
